gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002 Gundam Dynames
GN-002 Gundam Dynames (aka Gundam Dynames, Dynames), is the long-range specialist Gundam in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics Largely a counterpart to GN-001 Gundam Exia, Dynames has only token melee weapons, preferring to use its GN Sniper Rifle and other firearms to provide short to long-range support. For high-precision targeting, the unit's facial armor can be reconfigured to Sniper Mode, exposing a forehead scope used specifically with a rifle-like controller within the cockpit. The cockpit also contains customized dock for Lockon's Haro, which acts primarily to assist in suit movement and enemy detection. Lockon often relegates all tasks but using the sniper rifle to Haro. As its primary armament, the GN Sniper Rifle, Dynames is almost exclusively used as a support sniper, taking up a well-hidden position(s) and dispatching targets from afar while Exia draws the attention and fire of the enemies. If forced into mid-range or close-range combat, Dynames switches from the rifle to its GN Pistols, wielded and used gun-kata style. In most situations, Lockon only performs aiming and firing, with all remaining tasks (including evasion, movement, and control of the GN Full Shield) relegated to Haro. In very short range, Dynames prefers to use its GN Missiles, using its beam sabers only as a last resortthe Limits of Holy Teachings. For specialized ultra-long-range firing (though rarely used), Dynames has a special custom rifle which it is capable of firing on orbital targets from the ground, the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun. For space-combat, Dynames is also capable of docking with the GN Arms Type-D to boost its firepower enormously. Armaments GN Sniper Rifle A long-barreled beam rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is Dynames' primary armament. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod, but is usually secured to the right rotatable shoulder dock. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun A special weapon designed for use in sniping orbital targets from the ground to space, consisting of an utterly massive sniper rifle whose use requires that Dynames be completely stationary. Rarely used, the rifle is one of the most fearsomely powerful weapons of the Dynames.Limit Zone GN Missles Located in the front skirt armor and knees, are GN Missles. They are used for destroying large targets like ships, in groups. A total of 24 missles, 16 in the front skirt and 8 in the kness. GN Beam Sabers For close range combat, Dynames has two beam sabers. Located on the rear thrusters, on the outer edge of each. System Features Full Shield Defense System The GN Full Shield is an automatic shielding system that protects Dynames in combat. While the pilot focuses on engaging enemy targets, other targets have the chance to attack Dynames while the pilot is distracted or focused on a specific target(s). The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. Sniper Mode Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames' peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. *Trans-Am System Variants *GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo *GN-002 + GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D History Most of GN-002 Gundam Dynames's history and exploits can be found on Lockon Stratos's page. Pics Gallery Gundam Dynames Full Shield II.jpg|Fan art CG GN-002 Gundam Dynames Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear Gundam Dynames Full Shield.jpg|Fan art CG with Full Shield File:GN-002 Gundam Dynames Wallpaper.jpg|Gundam Dynames Wallpaper File:Gundam Dynames MkII design.jpg|Dynames design seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie trailer File:Dynames Missile Launcher.jpg|Dynames' GN Missile Launcher File:Dynames Sniper Mode.jpg|In Sniper Mode File:Big_gun.jpg|Dynames utilizing the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun DynamesGirl.jpg|Gundam Dynames MS Girl by yuki!@コミケ落選 Notes *The name Dynames is derived from dunamis, the Greek word for power or force. References File:Dynames lineart.jpg External Links *Dynames on Wikipedia *Dynames on MAHQ *Dynames Torpedo on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits